You belong with me
by Orangesoda111
Summary: Bella Swan is in love with her best friend Edward the only thing that is standing in the way is Tanya the cheer captain when Charlie becomes abusive will that ruin Bella's chances with Edward? rated T-M ON HOLD will be off hold shortly!
1. Your on the phone with your girlfriend

**OH MY PEANUT BUTTER well this is my second fanfic it was so fun writing one that I decided to write another and I'm also working on the sequel to Learning to trust. You belong with me by Taylor swift was the inspiration for this fanfiction Enjoy this fanfic!**

Bella Swan-17 lives with Charlie

Edward Mason- 17 lives with Elizabeth going out with Tanya

Emmett McCarthy-17 Going out with Rosalie

Rosalie- 17 twin to Jasper going out with Emmett

Jasper-17 Rosalie's twin going out with Alice

Alice Cullen- 17 Lives with adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle going out with Jasper

Bella's POV

I looked out my window that was really the size of three huge windows into Edward's room which also had a huge window. Edward was my best friend and neighbor for years and I was secretly in love with him even though I would never admit it but Edward was going out with the head cheer leader Tanya. Every time I would see them together my heart would break a little more but I had to put on a fake smile.

I saw Edward talking on the phone probably talking to Tanya he looked pretty pissed off probably in another fight with Tanya, He hung up and I reached for my notepad (Me and Edward write notes to each other and hold them up to the window it's our special way of talking)

"Are you ok?" I wrote on the note and held it up

"Tired of Tanya drama." Edward wrote and closed his curtains I sighed then closed my curtains wanting to talk to Edward longer. I put on my pjs and went downstairs to cook dinner even though it was 9:00pm I wasn't surprised to see Charlie wasn't home. He's been going to bars ever since Renee left him for someone younger Phil, a week ago. I knew they were going to break-up because, every time they talked to each other they would argue about the stupidest things. I drifted to sleep and dreamed of Edward.

When I awoke I put on a simple white scoop neck tee with light blue skinny jeans and sea green air walks with little silver hearts all over them. I put some eye-liner on and walked out the door and hopped into my old truck. When I arrived at school I got ambushed by an evil pixie and a model aka Alice and Rosalie my best friends.

"So are you going to bring a date to movie night?" Rosalie asked but before I could answer Alice said

"No she's not because, she's in love with Edward."

"We're just friends for the millionth time." I lied and the bell rang the morning classes were normal guys hitting on me because, I was drop dead gorgeous, envy glares from girls, and boring teachers. When I got to lunch I took my usual seat between Alice and Edward.

"So you never answered our question do you have a date tonight?" Rosalie asked that was just like Rosalie to put me on the spot like that.

"Yeah I do" I said and I looked at Edward who looked like a puppy that just got kicked

"What?!" Alice screamed and the whole cafeteria looked over at our table and I blushed.

"Aw Bella tomatoes would be jealous of you." Emmett joked and everyone at our table laughed except for Tanya because, she hated my guts and that made me blush even more.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Alice asked

"Chill I go out with guys all the time" I said

"Chyeah but I still want to know who it is." Alice said

"Jacob" I said and Alice squealed

"The hawt one from La push?" Rosalie asked

"The very one he doesn't seem like an ass hole like the rest of the guys I've sated" I said

"So what he asked you out and you couldn't find a nice way to say no?" Edward asked and I was shocked at his outburst

"No it was not like that he asked me out and I wanted to say yes" I snapped back at Edward. The last of the Friday classes passed super slow like any other Friday and right after school I drove to Jasper's and Rosalie's house their parents were always gone on business trips so mostly we hung out there. I saw Jacob waiting ar Rosalie's door and I went up to hug him when we hugged his hands slid a little bit lower than they're supposed to be and I quickly pulled away. My dating past wasn't great the guys I dated just wanted to get in my pants.

"Hey Jacob" I said

"Hey babe" He replied and I rolled my eyes we decided on watching the movie blades of glory. I looked over and Edward and Tanya were kissing that made my heart hurt a little more. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing same with Alice and Jasper. Jacob put his hand on my thigh and gave my thigh a squeeze and I grabbed his hand and out it on his lap. Then he leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek Jacob sighed then said

"Look babe you are hott and have a nice chest that would look better without any clothes on so why don't we go upstairs? And plus everyone says you're easy."

"Skeez" I said a little too loud and everyone looked at us

"Just get the hell out of here" I told Jacob

"Aw babe don't be like that" Jacob said

"My name is not babe it's Bella now go" I said pissed off

"Bitch" Jacob muttered

"Man whore" I said and Jacob left

"Thank gawd I didn't give him my number." I said and everyone but Tanya laughed. When I got home I noticed Charlie's cruiser was there how weird its only 12 and he usually doesn't come home till 3am. When I walked in the house was trashed there was beer bottles every where and a mad Charlie was sitting on the couch.

"I-Isabella where have you been?" Charlie slurred

"Over Rosalie's and Jasper's" I said

"Wrong answer you should have been here cooking me dinner." Charlie yelled angrily

"I'll make mac and cheese" I said

"No that's not good enough" He replied

"It was good enough for Renee" I said

"WHAT!" Charlie yelled then flipped the table

"You little bitch" Charlie said then hit my shoulder hard and my hand instinctively rose to my shoulder and he threw me on the floor and started to kick me while I yelled stop finally he stopped I couldn't believe my own dad would hit me like this.

"Get out of here slut" Charlie said

"Where am I supposed to go?" I questioned and cried silently

"Anywhere but here" Charlie said with venom in his voice

I walked out the door and dried up my tears I walked to Edward's house and knocked on the door after the 50th knock Edward came to the door in nothing but sweats and no shirt on his 6 pack was perfect and- my thoughts were interrupted by Edward.

"What the hell Bella it's 2 in the morning." Edward said

"I got kicked out can I crash here?" I asked and realization hit Edward and shook him out from his sleepy state

"Yeah sure of course Bella. Here I'll get some Ben and Jerry's ice cream come in." Edward said we always ate Ben and Jerry's ice cream when we were sad or had problems.

Elizabeth Edwards mom came down the stairs Elizabeth was Edwards mom that got knocked up with Edward when she was 15 Edward's dad left her so Edward has never had a dad around.

"What the hell Edward?" Edward's mom asked

"Bella got kicked out so she's staying here for tonight." Edward said and Elizabeth was still in her sleepy stage

"Oh Bella's here yay sleep over!" Elizabeth said then ran up to me and gave me a hug she was like a second mom to me.

"Well you to have fun I'll be upstairs sleeping" Elizabeth said then went upstairs. Edward handed me a bowl of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"So what happened?" he asked

"I don't really know Charlie came back drunk again and called ne a bitch for saying Renee's name then flipped out and told me to get the hell out of here." I said but left out the part of him beating me and how terrified I was right now.

"Well at least I'm not wearing a speedo." I joked

"Hey that was only one time and I was really drunk but at least I wasn't wearing a playboy bunny costume." Edward joked back

"Hey everyone does stupid stuff when there drunk." I said and we laughed that night my dreams were full of Charlie's angry face and nightmares.

**So was this chapter **

**Good or bad**

**Hit or Miss**

**Review! Reviews are really important to me!**


	2. She wears short skirts I wear tee shirts

**Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in so long but inspirational ideas for this story motivated me to update sooner **

**Also, in the summary it says Charlie's abusive its not normal abuse its mostly verbal and sometimes he slips up and hits her but I really wanted to focus on how Bella loves Edward but he's going out with Tanya.**

She wears short skirts I wear tee shirts 

I was awoken by a pillow hitting me and I groggily opened my eyes to see it was Elizabeth Edward's mom Edward was still asleep on the other side of his bed (Me and Edward have been sleeping in the same bed since middle school) I'm sure if Charlie have found out about our little sleepovers he would come charging in here with a gun even though he trusted Edward, Edward is still a guy. Elizabeth hit Edward with a pillow with impressive force I might add and he shot up.

"What the hell" Edward said his voice hoarse

"You and Bella are going to be late to school get up" Elizabeth said

Edward checked the clock

"Holy shit school starts in 5" Edward said

"Watch your language Edward" Elizabeth said in a motherly tone and left

Edward started shedding clothes same with me I didn't mind Edward seeing me half naked I mean he's seen me in a swimsuit before and that's the same thing. I glanced at Edward he was in his boxers and pulling on some jeans He had light muscles but still was buff and whoa Bella stop thinking this about your best friend "HE WILL NEVER FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU" I mentally screamed in my head and I got up and went to Edward's dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer were some of my clothes were Yes Edward cleared out a dresser drawer for me and I did the same too since we always were sleeping over each others house. I got out my favorite jeans well they were my favorite seeing as Edward's name was on the inside hem of the leg on my pants

_Flashback…_

_I was studying with Edward and his legs were on my lap he was wearing his favorite jeans today. I looked at my biology book frustrated I didn't understand any of this lets face it how can I study with a Greek god sitting across from me? Edward's musical laughter filled the air and I looked over at him._

"_Seriously Bella you look like your reading another language." Edward said playfully but something inside me snapped I don't know what it was maybe PMS or me just having a crappy day but in a furious rage I grabbed a black sharpie and wrote my name in caps on the hem of the inside of his jeans B E L L A. Edward looked to see what I wrote and his eyes darkened._

"_I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to its just. I ruined them." I rambled on looking down I'm sure that he rather would have Tanya's name written on there but he smiled my favorite crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat and grabbed the hem of my pant leg and wrote something on there I looked to see what it was and it was his name written in all caps E D W A R D I smiled knowing he wasn't mad at me for witting my name on his jeans._

"_Thanks you made them a lot better" I muttered but he heard me and smiled _

_End Flashback_

I furiously brushed my hair out

"Shit Bella what happened?" Edward asked looking at the bruise on my shoulder

" I fell" I said looking down not being able to look at Edward and he ran his cool fingers over the bruise making sure not to hurt me.

"Be careful" Edward said meaningfully and I grabbed the tee I was wearing yesterday and just threw it on along with a black zip up hoodie. Edward was already at the door of his bedroom waiting for me he had my coat in his hands and I put it on. Luckily we got to school in time for first block thanks to Edwards fast some might say crazy driving. We walked to class together until I found my math class and he gave me a hug goodbye.

I walked into math class and got there just before the late bell rang I took my seat next to Alice and her eyes were huge with questions.

"Why weren't you and Edward in homeroom?" She asked but class started and Mr. Long was talking about a new subject I kept on trying to listen but Alice kept on pestering me

"The alarm clock didn't go off" I explained

"OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled and everyone turned their heads to us including the teacher and I blushed

"Your wearing the same clothes as yesterday!" Alice whisper said to me not caring that everyone was looking

"Alice" I whisper scolded then looked at the people that was staring at us

"Miss Cullen is there anything you would like to tell the class?" He asked

"Bella's having a fashion emergency can we leave the class?" Alice asked

"No Alice" He said sternly and Alice huffed

"Why don't you sit up here next to Tyler." Mr. Long said and Alice's faced had a look of disbelief on it Tyler was a pig and would probably hit on her the whole class. When the Bell rang I ran to my next class not wanting to face the wrath of Alice at least I had English next and we were reading one of my favorite books _Wuthering heights. _

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN COME BACK HERE" Alice said running towards me with a pink shirt. Edward looked at Alice then looked at me and I gave him a help me look but Tanya came out of no where.

"Hey Eddie" She purred but it sounded like a squeak and started to make out with him and my heart dropped while Edward kissed her neck she half turned towards me and gave me an evil smile and went back to kissing him.

"Gottcha!" Alice said and dragged me to the girls room

"Here change into this before anyone notices your wearing the same clothes as yesterday" Alice handed me a shirt that was probably a size too small it was neon pink and had Fashion written on it in pick rhinestones.

"No way. I would never wear that." I said disgustingly pointing towards the shirt I was definitely not a girly girl I have no fashion since at all

"Bella it's the only shirt I have in my locker." Alice said

"Fine if you don't wear this then you're going shopping so that we know that you will never wear the same article of clothing in a day." Alice said and I groaned

"I'll go shopping with you" I unwillingly said and she stuffed that shirt back into her designer bag.

"I hope you know that I hate you." I said to Alice

"Love you too." She said and gave me a peck on the cheek and left

When it was lunch I got a sand which and sat down between Alice and Edward

"Oooo Bella you still had on the same clothes as yesterday and so do you Edward. Did you and Edward do anything we should know about?" Alice joked

"We ate Ben and Jerry's ice cream scandalous." I joked

"So how was math with Tyler" I asked and wiggled my eyebrows

"Shut up Bella" Alice grumbled

"What happened" Jasper asked concerned

"I had to sit next to Tyler in math he starred down my shirt the whole class thanks Bella." Alice groaned and Jasper was fuming and Alice took his hand and Jasper whispered something to Alice that made her smile. And the guys were in there own little conversation while the girls were in ours

"So what are we doing this weekend" Rosalie asked

"We're going shopping me you and Bella!" Alice said happily and I groaned

"Noooo" I groaned

"Bella you know our deal" Alice said in a tsk tsk voice

"I hate shopping" I emphasized the word hate

"You're going to have to have something to wear to the party Saturday at Rosalie's and Jasper's their parents are gone." Alice said Rosalie's and Jaspers parents are never home they are always away on business trips

"No parties and defiantly no shopping." I grumbled

"Ok its either shopping or-" Alice slowly said reaching for her bag

"NO!" I accidently said loudly, Alice smiled and everyone at our table looked at me and I blushed

"I'll go shopping." I muttered and Alice was mentioning with her arms to go on

"And the party" I said then a smile spread across Rosalie and Alice's face I could only think of the Bella Barbie torture they were thinking about right now

"Emmett we're going to the party try not to get too drunk this time, I will not clean puke off of my shoes again." Rosalie said while batting her eye lashes.

"Alright Rosey" Emmett said he was whipped and Rosalie whacked him on his arm

"Don't call me Rosey" She said half jokingly letting him know it was ok but not to call her that again.

"Eddie looks like your getting some action" Emmett joked and Edward looked embarrassed I didn't know what Emmett was talking about until I looked at his neck and he had a hickey. I looked down on the table instantly feeling pain and nibbled on my sandwhich. Edward had nothing to hide it with either he was wearing a grey v neck sweater that complimented his light muscles. He nervously put his hand on his neck. Suddenly Tanya burst in to the cafeteria and she had her neck stretched out it was like she was parading her hickey around the school.

"Eddie" Tanya said then she leaned down and her boobs were almost right in Edward's face Rosalie rolled her eyes Tanya was wearing a short skirt that barley covered her butt and a tube top that showed too much cleavage and looked two sizes too small with Barbie pink high heels. While I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt and my oh so attractive blue converse sneakers.

"Thanks for the little gift" She whispered just aloud for everyone to here obviously talking about the hickey he gave her

"Err Yea" was Edward's brilliant response he always chocked up when he really likes a girl I hated that she had this affect on him and I couldn't even get him to stutter or act flustered like this. Tanya squished her chair in between me and Edward leaving no room for me she basically pushed me out of the table.

"Fine I get the point" I grumbled to Tanya and left Tanya hated my friendship with Edward I found another table and sat next to Angela and Ben. Angela was quiet but nice. I saw Rosalie and Alice sat down next to me .

"Tanya's such a bitch."Rosalie said bluntly well that's Rose for you

"I don't get what Edward sees in her" Alice huffed I agreed silently

"Guys I'm not about to talk behind my best friends girlfriend's back" I admitted and the bell rang time for biology when I got there I took my normal seat next to Edward. Unfortunately Tanya and her little minions Lauran and Jessica were in that class too.

"Hey can you give me a ride today?" I asked

"And about the staying over your house…" I trailed on

"Do you even have to ask Bella of course I will and yea you can stay over my house." He re-assured me a little distracted

"You know what I think you got kicked out on purpose so that you could ride in my awesome car." Edward whispered lighting up the mood

"Stupid Shiny Volvo owner." I muttered and his musical laughter filled the air

"Hey I would do that to if I had your truck." Edward stated and a smile crept on my face

"Hey don't hate the truck." I said instantly feeling better when I talked to Edward and he flashed me a smile

"Today class we will be watching a movie on dehydration synthesis. I advise you to take notes because, there might be a pop quiz on this tomorrow hint hint wink wink." Mr. Banner explained and the movie started playing Edward scooted his chair next to Tanya but he told Mr. Banner he wanted to see the screen better bull. They were giggling and passing notes the whole movie. The bell rang and I trudged my way to gym

"Hey Bella!" Mike said ugh he's been following me around like a puppy dog ever since I grew boobs

"Mike" I acknowledged him

"Hey Rosalie and Jasper are having a party at their place I'm sure you heard about it since you're their friends but want to go together and maybe if you're lucky you can get some Mike action." Mike said while winking was he serious I resisted the urge to laugh

"Sorry Mike I'll pass." I said letting him down slowly

I went to the girls locker room and got changed into sweat pants a oversized dark blue tee that covered up my bruise and hurried out to the gym.

"Get out your rackets because today we will be playing badmittin." Coach Clapp had said excitingly

"Pair up" she continued I looked around for a partner but Angela was already pared up with Ben I don't blame anyone for me not being their first choice for a partner I suck at sports. Emmett had no partner but Coach Clapp insisted that he not join a team let's put it this way Emmett is a beast at sports. I put my hand to my forehead nope not even close to running a fever no chance of getting out of gym. I sighed and thought of a million excuses that I could use to get out of gym but none of them the coach would believe.

"Newton do you have a partner?" Coach Clapp asked

"I think I found my partner" Mike said and he linked arms with me

"Great!" Coach Clapp said excitingly and I took my arm off of Mike's

Gym sucked I managed to hit Mike's head and Clip my shoulder (Which is bruised OW!) in the same swing and Emmett laughed hysterically. I changed and then started walking to my locker then to Edward's Volvo.

Mike was standing at my locker

"Excuse me" I said to Mike and he moved away from my locker I got my bag and was about to go to Edward's car When Mike blocked my way.

"So I was thinking about the party…" Mike continued Ugh is he going to start this again.

"Mike I told you I'm not interested" I sighed

"Come on no one can resist Mikey-boy" He said motioning to his body

"I think I'll pass" I said getting annoyed

"Wait" Mike said

"Look babe your hot and I'm hot" Mike whispered in my ear trying to be seductive but failed I resisted the urge to kick him in the place where the sun don't shine. I walked away and it was raining hard I ran to the place where Edward's Volvo is always parked but when I got there I was very surprised to see his car was not there I scanned the parking lot with no luck fan–freakin-tastic. I opened my phone to call Edward and someone picked up on the third ring

"Hey Edward…" I trailed and heard giggling

"No Edward it's no one just some loser calling you." Tanya said in the back round then hung up I began my walk to Rosalie's and Jasper's house may I remind you that their house is a half-hour walk away and I am wearing a white shirt-it's raining. When I finally got there I was completely soaked and used the key underneath the plant to open the door. As soon as I walked in all eyes were on me and I shook my hair out like a dog. Rosalie was the first one to speak

"Bella your shirt is see through." Rosalie stated I glanced down and she was right you could see right through my white shirt but not through my bra you could see my black bra was standing out

"Great can I borrow one of your shirts? And thanks for picking me up from school Dickward." I said then went upstairs to change I heard footsteps behind me but didn't look back I went to Rosalie's room and shed my pants.

"Bella" Edward said ugh I do not want to hear him right now I'm so mad that he keeps on ditching me for Tanya I ignored him and looked for a pair of jeans unfortunatly all Rosalie had was skinny jeans I just grabbed a pair and slid them on.

"Bella I thought you had a ride." Edward said I took off my shirt and looked through Rosalie's closet for a shirt she had super tight fitting clothes but not Tanya tight I grabbed a yellow v-neck shirt (Rosalie's most modest shirt) and put it on I turned around but Edward was standing in front of the door blocking my way out forcing me to talk to him.

"Tanya told me you had a ride. That Newton was taking you home" Edward explained

"What else did she tell you? That I didn't call you? Which I did. And why would I ride with a pervert?" I said to him and I couldn't read his expression I sighed I couldn't be mad at Edward I loved him.

"Sorry" I sighed I couldn't let my emotions out I had to suffer in silence and we hugged then walked downstairs I know what you are thinking why am I apologizing for something that is Edward's fault well that's what you do when you love somebody** (Awww)** I walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to Alice and Jasper

"Whoa Bella Swan has a body." Alice said and I blushed bright red and tried to cover up my body

"So Bella is that bruise from gym class I don't know how you managed to hit your shoulder and Mike's head in the same swing." Emmett said then his booming laughter filled the housed

"Ha ha Emmett very funny." I said sarcastically

"So are you bringing a date to the par-ty?" Rosalie asked and I laughed thinking of Mike's request

"What?" Jasper asked and my laughter died down

"Nothing I'm flying solo to the party." I said my voice a little hoarse from laughing so hard

"I'm going to get a soda." I said and walked to the kitchen and I looked over and Tanya was there.

"Swan" She sneered

"Ever since you like walked in here dripping wet Eddie is worried about you and won't make out with me and stuff. Leave now!" Tanya whispered furoushishly I fast walked up the stairs to get my wet clothes and school bag I walked out the door and someone followed me Edward

"Hey where are you going?" He asked

"Home Charlie wants to talk to me" I looked down and lied once again I can not look him and lie straight to his face

"Here Let me give you a ride." He said

"No Edward its fine." I said

"Hey I owe you a ride." He argued and I knew he wasn't going to give up until I was in the car with him

"Fine" I grumbled

I went to his Volvo and like the gentleman Edward is he opened the door for me. And we rode off to my house I had to face Charlie great!

**AN: I know this chapter was a little bland but I wanted to explain there schedule at school Review!**


End file.
